Percy Jackson, the Rise of the Shadows
by FlamesOfJudgement1381
Summary: Percy is accused for being a spy for Gaia during the gigantes war. Because of this he was executed by the gods. Three years later, the primordial god of shadows and darkness, Erebus, is rising to wage war on all of humanity. Percy Jackson is needed by Olympus, and it's hero's, to save them from the threat. But, wait. Didn't they kill him?
1. Death sentence - prologue

Chapter 1 - death sentence

3rd person point of view

The Olympian council had gathered for a meeting of the most deadly seriousness that had ever been known of and experienced.

The reason for this, someone was to be trialled and possibly executed for opposing the rule of the gods.

"BRING IN THE TRAITOR!" Zeus thundered.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open as half a dozen Cyclopes' heaved in a large mass of bronze and gold chains. Within the mass of chains, was a man. A very large man. He looked to be around 6'8". He was only wearing jeans and combat boots, but, despite the cold wind blowing through the throne room, he was sweating and panting like it was extremely hot. The man shifted his shoulders, his ripped body rippling as he did so, and looked at the king of the gods with a bored look.

"What do you have to say for your crimes, Perseus Jackson!?" asked the thunder god.

"I have no idea what got into your head, but please tell me, again, why exactly I am wrapped up in these chains?" he responded.

The god stood up and walked over to Percy, knelt down to his level and spoke in a controlled, yet fuming tone of voice," You are like this as you have committed treason against the gods, Olympus and its rules. You are to be trialled and then executed or exiled from the camps".

Zeus got back up to his throne again and addressed the assembled gods and demigods, "there is to be a vote on the subject on what will be done with the traitor. all in favour of exile…." 13 people raised their hands." and all in favour of being sentenced to death in Tartarus…." everyone else present raised their hands." it is decided, he will die."

With that, Zeus launched his master bolt straight at the demigod, who didn't even scream. The smoke cleared and everybody was expecting a charred or destroyed body.

But Percy Jackson still lived.

"Die you puny demigod!" The lightning god screamed, launching the most powerful bolt of lightning he could, this time, vaporizing the demigod instantly.

Meanwhile…

Someone else's point of view

Within a very dark, unknown and dangerous place, sat a shadowy man in black clothing, upon a large black and silver throne. In front of the man was a thin screen of energy displaying the scenes of the execution of Perseus Jackson, the savior of olympus twice over. Upon the final blow that ended the poor demigods life, the unknown being started to laugh at the sight of the Olympians killing off their hero because something that wasn't even possibly able to happen.

"Yes, that's right, just kill off your only hope, puny gods. I will rise, and then I will destroy all of you and your children and legacies!" said the mysterious man, laughing maniacally….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Return

A/N:

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. And the short chapter. Hope you enjoy this…**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

'_Ancient Greek_'

_Thoughts_

-Place names-

*Point of view*

(Time shift)

(After Blood Of Olympus)

-In a forest, somewhere, around 25 miles off the coast of Long Island, Midnight-

*Artemis POV, 3rd person*

(350 years after the death of Percy Jackson)

After the death of Olympus' hero, it seemed that almost every one of the known, and unknown, monsters had come out of hiding. With almost hourly attacks on either one of the camps and on any wandering demigods, claimed or unclaimed, the gods were forced to combine the two camps together. With the new camp consisting of greeks, romans and legacies from either group, and with the gods claiming all of their kids as soon as they were older than the age of ten, the new camp, called Camp Olympus, had a rough number of demigods that was around eighteen and a half thousand.

As well as the combined camp, there were also around eight hundred and fifty elder demigods, greek and roman, who resided in manhattan, situated there as another line of defence that would be there to protect the empire state building, as the first and last line of defence to the gods.

Right now, however, Artemis was approaching one of the the sites of which she had chosen to attack, of which there was an army of more than two or three thousand monsters. The monster encampment that she was approaching was the largest reported site that she had decided to go and eliminate first. Just as the demigod camp had increase in its capacity, so had the hunt. The hunters of Artemis now consisted of over twelve hundred and fifty, or so, females that were greek, roman, mortal, veterans, newbies, older and younger. The hunt had adapted to it's new and increased size by having a number of detachments that were spread across the whole of the US. In the first detachment, the main one that Artemis stayed with, she had the smaller amount of hunters, about one hundred and fifty, but they were the ones she'd had in the hunt for much longer and were both veterans and far more experienced in the hunt. As well as that, her lieutenant, Thalia, was also part of the first detachment. The hunters of the first detachment followed the moon goddess as she jumped, sprang and ran through the tree canopies and headed towards the location of the monster encampment. The only thing that Artemis knew about their target was that there was a wide range of different monsters and underworldly creatures that were all a nuisance to the world.

Signalling a stop when she reached the edge of a clearing, Artemis lifted her bow and gestured to her hunters to do the same. As she crept forwards, she could hear the sound of metal being pounded by hammers, the growl of hellhounds and the long, hissing rasp of empousai. Before she could be seen, she quickly turned on her heel and back towards the hunters.

"Right, scouts go up the trees to view and inform of the monsters, trappers make a perimeter of traps that will only affect the monsters, and everyone else get into position and wait for the scout report and my order." Artemis said sternly, lowering her voice as to not be heard by any who that could be in the vicinity and may be able to hear what was being discussed. With that said, she turned and walked to her position, and as she did so, she said, "let's go, move out!"

The moon goddess and a small group of the hunters quickly surged forward to the borders of the encampment of the monsters, to see what was awaiting them. At her signal, Artemis and the hunters began to slowly and quietly clamber up the trees to hide in the canopy.

Ignoring the feeling of the tree sap that stuck to her hands as she climbed, she reached the top of the tree eliciting only the faintest of rustling from the thick foliage of the tree. Peering out of the canopy, and from the greater height, Artemis could clearly see that the monster camp was strategically set out and was also crowded and heavily guarded around the perimeter. The way that the monster cam was laid out, the strategy put into the positioning was clearly most unlike any monster camp that had been seen or heard of. Someone or something, it seemed, had purposefully helped to set up this encampment and they were obviously to do with the attacks on the camp, Artemis supposed.

Through the comms link that had been set up throughout the hunt, Artemis asked,"Now, what's the report, girls?"

There was a pause then the link crackled and the dishevelled voice of one of the scouts came through,"Milady, we have around two thousand targets, and these include empousai, gemini, hellhounds and some others"

"I see the minotaur and some drakons", another voice piped up.

"There are also lastrygonians and cyclopes, too" came a third voice.

"Look up and you'll also see that there are gryphons and the gorgons" cam the voice of the fourth and final scout.

"Thank you girls, now get into positions everybody" Artemis spoke through,"when I fire, you fire. Okay?"

There was a chorus of yeses from the comms link and Artemis nodded to her lieutenant and they crept forwards to begin the attack.

Artemis pulled a bright green arrow from her quiver, nocked it in her bow and drew the the string back as far as she could. Aiming at the largest of the drakons that she could see, she nodded to her lieutenant who did the same. Breathing out, Artemis released the arrow, watched as it silently sailed through the air, closely followed by a second, and heard as two of the drakons screeched in pain as they were pierced by the arrows. The next second, the drakons gave a guttural roar of pain as they were engulfed in greek fire, the source of which came from the arrows.

All around the camp, monsters turned to the two burning drakons, getting picked off one by one, unnoticing of what was happening. After the first hundred or so monsters had fallen, the others started to notice that they were being picked off by an unknown attack force.

Artemis spoke through the comms link, ordering the assault on the encampment to begin, "attack!"

And so they did.

The moon goddess launched out from her hiding and started rapidly firing arrows at anything that wasn't dressed in silver. Many monsters burst into dust from her onslaught of arrows, but it seemed that there were always more filling in their spot.

When she ran out of arrows, Artemis swapped out her bow for her hunting knife, the silver metal glinting almost happily in the moonlight. She launched herself onto the back of a hellhound, grabbing onto its black matted fur and held on as she was bucked about. She managed to slice open the beast's neck as she was flung off at a nearby lastrygonian. The large tatooed ogre turned and raised its large metal club as she ran towards it. She dived under its legs as the club was smashed down on the spot that she was in a mere second before hand. Coming up behind the Lastrygonian, she raised her knife, jumped onto its back and drove her knife deep into the back of its neck. The monster gave a gurgling cry as it crumbled to dust, leaving Artemis with a heap of disintegrated monster.

Artemis looked about for the next monster to kill, spotted one and then launched herself into the fray, joining the clash of silver and dust.

*Onlookers POV, 3rd person*(52 minutes later)

Slowly, the hunters were forced to regroup in a loose ring, anyone with arrows were in the middle, the hunters with their knives drawn facing the monsters, and any with sword or spear with them. Although they'd turned more than a quarter of the monsters to dust, there were still many of them left to dispose of. However, they seemed to be stuck in the wrong situation. The hunt hadn't planned for something like this to happen. The monsters, as it turned out, were actually organised, trained to use weapons, and had armour to protect themselves. None of this had been predicted.

There were still a few drakons left, the minotaur held his axe, the blade dripping with blood. The empousai hissed and their bronze legs clonked and glittered brashly in the fire of burning camp and forest.

The hunters all panted and breathed heavily as they were worn out from the last hour or so of battle, and so they were easily condensed into a tightly packed group. The monsters occasionally darted forward, teeth gnashing, throats growling, but still the hunters fought them back, the monsters who went to close not going further, except to dust.

*3rd person, everyone*

The hunters were surrounded and they were mostly all sustaining minor injuries, with almost no other options left. They were all tired, worn out from a long battle. All they could do at this time was to hope. Hope that a miracle would happen.

As if on cue, that miracle came. One by one, the hunters noticed that there was a change in the environment around them. The wind had died down, the night air seemed colder. Even though the darkness around them was lighter, it felt harsher, more full of hate.

Without warning, there was a guttural scream as an empousa near the back was torn apart in a violent bloody mess. Behind the remains of the now dead empousa, there now stood an impressively, but intimidatingly, tall man stood, dressed in an ancient armour, with the unimaginable image of hell itself shaped and embedded into it's design.

All of the monsters began to mutter in fear, disbelief and discontent.

The goddess, somehow, recognised the man almost instantly. She stifled a gasp, and quietly spoke to her hunters.

"Girls. Under no circumstances are you to provoke this man into attacking you, got it?" Artemis started to back away, the hunt seeing this and following suit. "Link hands every one"

Speaking one last time, the goddess of the moon faced the demonic man before them. "Stayaway from my hunters and myself before you have the whole Olympian council after you. Especially after last time."

Then she was gone…

Slowly, the man began to converge the shadows upon the monsters as they started to retreat, but found their way prohibited by a looming wall writhing, screaming darkness that reeked death and tormented souls.

"Time to die" came the three, terrible words booming from the helm of the man.

And with that, drawing his sword, he charged forwards, his sword slicing up the beasts, giving them no mercy.


	3. update

**a/n **

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I promise that the next chapter should be done soon. I am trying to fit in enough for it to be a decent length to make it worth your time in waiting. 3000 words. Thats what I am aiming for... I'm close to half way. Give me... 1 week. **

**a/n**


	4. request for support

hey, I know I promised a chapter, but I've been completely screwed up in the head for a while. I've been caught up in coursework and after losing half my work for the story, I've decided that I'm gonna have to make a different approach to this.

What I would like from all of you, is for you to pm me ideas for a chapter. send little snippets of information and possibly a short summary of the chapter. I would then write up a long chapter based on it. If I choose someones idea for a chapter, then I will credit them for it.

So, based on what I've just said, please start messaging me now! Thanks for the support guys!


End file.
